The present invention generally relates to integrated circuit component second level (package-to-board) interconnections. More specifically, the present invention relates to a Land Grid Array (LGA) socket contact with a split beam cantilever.
Integrated circuit (IC) second level package-to-board interconnections (also known as component sockets) are employed to couple an IC package to a printed circuit board (PCB). Various component sockets have been developed for providing electrical connections between an IC package and a PCB, such as Pin Grid Array (PGA) connectors, Ball Grid Array (BGA) connectors, and Land Grid Array (LGA) connectors, the names of which are assigned thereto based on the conductive elements of the IC package that the connectors electrically connect. Contacts resided within the respective connectors are accordingly classified as PGA contacts, BGA contacts, LGA contacts, and so on. Conventional LGA socket housing typically includes a contact carrier having a plurality of cavities. The cavities house electrically conductive contacts and are used to provide the signal and power connections between the IC package, such as a computer processor, and the PCB, such as a motherboard.